


the meaning's thin

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Ajay and Revenant have a midnight rendezvous, and end up having a sort of heart to heart.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Kudos: 31





	the meaning's thin

**Author's Note:**

> Im nervous about rev, since hes new and stuff. Idk if i wrote him alright but enjoy!!

Ajay stretched, a yawn escaping her mouth as her shirt rode up on her stomach, exposing a thin strip of flesh. She sat up and pulled her shirt down, looking around. She wasn't sure what had woken her, but here she was, awake and tired. The glow of Doc charging in her corner cast a faint green light over the room, washing over it all softly. She glanced back toward the door, noticing it was cracked a bit. Hadn't she had it completely closed? She hated sleeping with it open.

She slipped out of bed, feet hitting the metal below her softly. She stood, grabbing her robe and a hair tie, tying the curly red-pink mass back as she walked toward the door. She slid said door open, closing her robe and making a bow out of the ribbons that held it shut.

Ajay stepped out into the dark of the common area, eyes slowly adjusting to the near-dark around her. The couches were shifted out of their usual positions, leftover from earlier in the day when Natalie and Elliot had done twister. Now  _ that _ had been hilarious.

She made her way through quietly, wandering around, restless and unable to go back to sleep now that she was awake. She meandered her way through the kitchen, slowly heading toward the garden. She'd probably wander there for a bit and then end up on the Overlook. It was her favorite spot. The large windows and the garden below made it so the atmosphere was relaxing.

So that was what she did. She spent some time smelling the flowers and even plucked a peach off a tree and ate it. All the while she felt like there were eyes on her. She wasn't scared though. Far from it.

"Yuh know if ya tryna stalk someone quietly leavin' their door open ain't the smartest way ta do it," she said to the air around her, knowing her shadow would hear.

The garden was lit by the stars and the faint sun, never truly dark. It was easy to see and make her way up to the Overlook. Ajay sat on a bench and stretched. Her shadow would show eventually. 

It took maybe twenty minutes and some coaxing but eventually Revenant stepped out of the shadows, reverting back to normal.

"How did you know?" 

"Ya weren't subtle. Left my door open and I could feel ya eyes on me the entire time."

"Impressive for a skinbag."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Ya can cut tha crap. I ain't intimidated by ya. This ' _ skinbag _ ' ain't takin' nuh shit from yuh." She frowned and crossed her arms, shakimg her head as she looked up at him. 

He stared at her, caught off guard by this five three hellhound of a woman. She was pleased by this, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear as she smirked a bit.

"So. What yuh want from me?"

He growled and stalked toward her, seemingly broken from his reverie. He stopped in front of Ajay, looming over her where she sat. Still she didn't show any fear. She wasn't scared. She had died a hundred thousand deaths already, what was one more? The syndicate kept the respawn tech active on the ship, anyways. 

He leaned down, hand coming up to rest clawed fingertips on her throat. She shivered, but not from fear. He was cold. He was callous, angery. He wasn't even human anymore. But still that didn't stop her.

She leaned toward his face, stopping a few inches away.

"Go on, kill me. I ain't 'fraid ta die. It's just anotha under my belt."

His fingers went from resting on her neck by the tips to encircling her throat. She tilted her head back to give him better access.

"Why aren't you  _ afraid _ ?" He growled, low and heavy, frustration evident in his voice. His eyes shown orange, dangerously close to going red.

"Because I duhn take no shit, and I haven't for a long while, ya hear me?"

She gazed up at him under half lidded eyes, looking through her lashes. She leaned forward again, closer this time.

He grunted and tightened his hold just enough to be uncomfortable. She still didn't care. "You are...frustrating. You sit here ready to die. You show no fear. You are...intoxicating in your fearlessness. I  _ hate _ it."

She hummed and made to stand, but he held her in place. " _ Stay. _ "

She shivered again, loving the way he growled. She had never meant to become attracted to Revenant, but the way in which he held himself, the refusal to bend, the absolute lack of care; it all drew her in. She wanted to know if such a man - or was he a monster? was capable of feeling anything. And it seemed like she was getting answers.

He sat for a while longer, the two of them frozen in their own bubble. Eventually though, he sighed and released her, stepping back, still slightly hunched over. "You're perplexing, Ajay Che." 

He turned to leave, but she caught his wrist. He froze at the contact, looking at her hand in shock.

"You're touching me."

She stood, still holding on to him.

"Yes. I can let go if ya want," she offered.

"...No." It was soft and quiet, but she heard him.

She carefully held on and walked in front of him.

"I can keep touchin' ya then."

He nodded, yellow eyes trained intently on her.

She took in his assent, lifting her other hand slowly to his cheek plate. "I'm gunna kiss ya now. Tell me to stop if ya duhn like it."

He couldn't really make expressions, but she could feel his shock as she brought their faces together, lips touching cold metal in a chaste, fluttering kiss. She pulled back after a few seconds, satisfied 

" _ Why? _ "

"Because I like ya. I'm curious about ya. I want to get to know ya. Take yuh pick from the bunch."

He grunted, "I'm a monster, according to most."

"We're all monsters in our own ways," she replied quietly, staring up at him.

"You may prove more interesting yet, Che."


End file.
